Hecate
In Greek mythology, Hecate (Greek: Ἑκατη, Hekate, "worker from afar") was the goddess of crossroads, the moon, magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and necromancy. She was worshipped in Athenian households as a goddess who granted prosperity and blessings to families and she was also associated with plant lore and knowledge of herbs. She was the only child of Perses and Asteria. Hecate was typically depicted as a triple goddess, as having three faces. Hecate's sacred symbols include a pair of torches, dogs, serpents, keys, a polecat, and a dagger. In Roman mythology, Hecate was closely equated with the goddess Trivia. Mythology Abduction of Persephone The only myth that Hecate play a key part in is the abduction of Persephone, in which Hecate assisted Demeter in her search. As a reward, Hecate became Persephone's companion in the Underworld. Due to this association, Hecate was also connected with the Eleusinian Mysteries. Familiars Hecate was typically accompanied by a female dog who was once the Trojan Queen Hecuba, who jumped into the sea after the fall of Troy but was transformed by Hecate into a dog. This dog then became her familiar. When Alcmene was about to give birth to Heracles, Hera forbade Eileithyia from releasing her hold on the pregnancy. While Alcmene was struggling to give birth, her nurse, Galinthias, noticed the goddess in a corner of the room with her arms crossed. Knowing what was going on, Galinthias exclaimed "a son is born!" causing Eileithyia to raise her arms in shock, thus releasing her hold on the pregnancy. For her trickery, Eileithyia transformed Galinthias into a polecat and she became the familiar of Hecate. In another version of the myth, the Moirai were alongside Eiliethyia, preventing the birth of Heracles. After Galinthias' deception, the Moirai removed her genitalia. Hesiod And she conceived and bore Hecate whom Zeus the son of Cronos honored above all. He gave her splendid gifts, to have a share of the earth and the unfruitful sea. She received honor also in starry heaven, and is honored exceedingly by the deathless gods. For to this day, whenever any one of men on earth offers rich sacrifices and prays for favor according to custom, he calls upon Hecate. Great honor comes full easily to him whose prayers the goddess receives favorably, and she bestows wealth upon him; for the power surely is with her. For as many as were born of Earth and Ocean amongst all these she has her due portion. The sons of Cronos did her no wrong nor took anything away of all that was her portion among the former Titan gods: but she holds, as the division was at the first from the beginning, privilege both in earth, and in heaven, and in sea. Other names and epithets *'Apotropaia' ("that turns away" or "that protects") *'Chthonia' ("of the earth" or "of the Underworld") *'Enodia' ("on the way") *'Kleidouchos' ("holding the keys") *'Kourotrophos' ("nurse of children") *'Lampadephoros' ("bringing light" or "bearing light") *'Phosphoros' ("bringing light" or "bearing light") *'Propolos' ("who serves" or "who attends") *'Propulaia/Propylaia' ("before the gate") *'Soteria' ("savior") *'Trimorphe' ("three-formed") *'Triodia/Trioditis' ("who frequents crossroads") Category:Greek deities Category:Greek gods